Not Just One Night Stand
by marymills
Summary: SQ one-shot: Set after 2x09, before 2x10. Emma is back from Enchanted Forest and she thinks nothing can surprise her anymore but what if Regina Mills shows up at her door, drank, desperately wanting Emma? And their one night stand will turn into something more... :-)


It's just an one-shot coming from a random idea in my head. And please, forgive me my English, I'm doing my best.

* * *

><p><strong>NOT JUST ONE NIGHT STAND<strong>

Emma heard some knocking. She was really surprised that someone came to visit them at 12:32AM. She wasn't even sure why she wasn't sleeping; she just couldn't. Something kept her awake and there was nothing she could do about it. So she was sitting in the kitchen, listening to quiet snoring coming from her parents' room.

Emma stood up and came to the door, and then she opened it and gasped in a shock.

Regina _so-perfect-looking _Mills was standing in front of her, leaning on the door frame, looking absolutely stunning… and not quite herself, obviously. She was dressed in ordinary jeans, blue shirt and in her hand she was carrying her black coat. Her hair was… well, everywhere, but yet she looked wonderful. And her face was desperate but seductive, sad but amazing.

"Regina?" Emma breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Regina said, but then she lowered her voice. "I came to visit you. I need you."

Emma frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold me and help me forget everything."

"What? Er… you're drunk, aren't you? You don't know what you want. Let me grab my jacket and I'll take you home."

"No, you have to listen to me," Regina interrupted her. "He was here."

Emma shook her head, stepped to the hallway and closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake up her parents and Henry who was sleeping in his new room which had been rearranged from useless chamber. (It was a last minute idea, because Emma was a little bit reserved about sharing room with him the other day, which was totally normal in her lonely character, although he was her son.) "Who?"

"Daniel."

"_Your_ Daniel?" Emma tried to process that information, but it wasn't possible; he was supposed to be dead. How could have he just been in the town? Emma started thinking that Regina was so drunk that she had had hallucinations.

Regina nodded, she looked really convinced. "When you were in the Enchanted Forest, Dr. Whale brought him back to life, but it wasn't quite him. He was a... monster, but there were a few moments when he wasn't and in those moments he was in such a pain so I… I had to let him go. David knows that, you can ask him. But I really needed to tell this someone on my own the whole time, but the person I trusted the most wasn't here. So now I have my chance. And all I need from you is help. Help me forget everything."

"Regina," Emma spoke softly. "You are drunk. You need to rest."

"Oh, Emma!" Regina cried, losing her patience. "Don't you understand? I – need – you! Just for a moment. And I know that you feel the connection, too. Don't pretend you don't, please. And yes, I am drunk, but it's just because I needed to be brave enough to come here, I was planning all this since you'd came back."

"I can't just…"

"Hush," Regina whispered and placed her finger on Emma's lips. "It's not like you're using me. I want this. I _need _it. Please. Help me."

And then there was no need to tell anything else. Emma couldn't resist anymore, she had tried because of the drunk thing, but she was perfectly sure that if Regina came to her completely sober and asked the same, Emma wouldn't hesitate for even a second. Emma looked into Regina's desperate eyes and she knew what she had to do. She leaned to her and pressed her lips to Regina's.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the morning wasn't as awkward as Emma thought it would be. She opened her eyes with view right at Regina <em>so-perfect <em>Mills' face. She looked stunning, even in her sleep and Emma was able only to imagine her look when she would wake up. Regina was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. And memories of the last night would be in her mind forever. That was for sure.

"Why are you staring at me?" Regina spoke, her eyes still closed.

Emma almost got a heart attack. She bit her lip and for a minute she was considering that she could pretend to sleep, but then she sighed and whispered: "How did you know?"

"I know _you._" Regina opened her eyes and smiled at Emma's confused face. The former Mayor lifted her hand and placed it on Emma's cheek. The blonde girl's eyes softened and she blushed.

"So you actually were planning all this, weren't you?"

"I've already told you so."

Sheriff nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I was sure you would freak out when you woke up."

"Well, I wasn't that drunk. I knew what I was doing." Regina leaned to Emma and caressed blonde's lips by her owns. "And to be clear," she whispered, "I would do it again."

Emma swallowed and got ready to take Regina in her bed once again, but before she could do anything, they both heard small steps from corridor. It didn't matter if it was Henry or Snow or David; it was really bad timing, either way.

"Would it be bad for you to hide in closet?" Emma asked quietly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "_Please_." She kissed Emma on her lips – it was passionate, loving kiss – and then she disappeared, along with her clothes and almost every evidence of her presence.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I understand that you didn't want to say it in front of Henry, but now we're alone here. So spit it out, young lady," Snow said with firm voice and she crossed her arms over her chest, while she was looking at her daughter, who was silently sitting on a barstool in their kitchen, her nerves taunted.<p>

Emma sighed and drank up the rest of her cappuccino at one gulp. "Mary Margaret, calm down. Don't make such a big deal out of it. So I sleep naked. It's not the end of the world."

Snow narrowed her eyes. "I heard you. You were talking to someone. And I know you don't sleep naked. Your clothes were, by the way, scattered everywhere over your room."

"I was really tired when I went to sleep. I wanted to tidy it up in the morning."

"Emma, I know you. You're sleeping with someone. I'm still your friend but I'm also your mother and I would like to know who my daughter sleeps with. Or if there is a True Love I didn't know about before…"

"Okay. It was just one night stand, alright? Not true love."

"Not yet," Snow spoke.

"And I know you are upset and you want to have mother-daughter relationship but you have to slow down," Emma ignored her 'not yet' but she saw her mother's hurt expression. She sighed again. "I have an idea. First, I have to figure out what we really have between us. Between me and… my lover. And then in the moment I am perfectly sure, I'll tell you. Deal?"

Snow wasn't pleased by this idea, but it didn't seem like she had a choice so she slowly nodded. "Deal." The dark-haired woman suddenly cunningly sneered. "Well, I am sure he will be on our welcoming party."

Emma froze with terror and while her mother was coming for her coat so they could finally hit the road, she remembered the text she sent to Regina after Snow and Henry got out of her room in the morning.

_The town decided to organize a party for me and MM. I'm sure Henry would love to see you there. And so would I. What do you think? 6:30PM. Granny's. _Emma had never written such a formal message, she always typed in short cuts but she knew Regina hated it…

"Are you coming?" Snow asked and interrupted her in her thoughts.

Emma nodded and stood up to join her.

_Count me in, _was Regina's answer.

* * *

><p>When Emma and her mother arrived at Granny's, many people were there - Charming, Henry, the dwarfs, Blue and Nova, Jimminy, Ruby, Granny and more. Snow immediately came to her husband and whispered him something. Emma knew that it was about her and her secret affair. It only increased her fear. She wasn't ashamed of Regina; actually, if situation was different, she would want to reveal their relationship so everyone could see how beautiful girlfriend she had. But the situation wasn't different; this town didn't like Regina, in fact, they hated her. And she didn't even know if Regina <em>really <em>was her girlfriend – it was just one night… Well, one amazing and perfect night. And Madam Mayor accepted the invitation and even if it was because of Henry, she still was coming. Maybe there is a chance, Emma thought.

Emma put on table the tacos she had made. Then she glared at her parents and saw they came closer. David took his beer glass and knocked on it with a fork. "I just wanted to thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I, we have a saying that we will always find each other. And while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say: here's for not having to look for a while."

Everyone laughed. "Mary Margaret and Emma!"

For Emma it was really hard to force into a smile. She was thinking only of –

The doors opened and there was a woman of her dreams. Regina Mills. Everyone was in shock but Emma could finally smile in a real pleasure.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina said and her smile was so wide when her eyes met Emma's that blonde's heart started beating really fast.

Grumpy took a knife from the table. "What is she doing here?"

Emma toreaway her sight from Regina and turned to others. "I invited her."

Regina walked around them with her _"did-you-hear-that-you-peasants" _face. She was overloaded with relief that Emma stood up for her, she hadn't been sure if her lover would do it, if she wasn't nervous and scared... like, in fact, she herself was.

Snow and David took their daughter aside and asked her why she did that without telling them.

"I didn't know I have to ask your permission. This is my celebration, too, I thought I can have here someone_ I_ want. Could you please just accept it and try to get along with her?"

After a while, her parents nodded, not so happy about her suggestion but ready to comply her. Emma smiled at them and then she moved to Regina, while she was shouting with joy in her mind that there was no chance for her mother to know the truth.

She was close enough to hear her and Henry. "I'm glad you came." "Me too." This conversation wasn't exactly what she wanted for them, but it was better than she could expect. She had been away for couple of weeks but she already knew that Regina had been acting good while they'd been in the Enchanted Forest. And Henry needed to accept her mother despite her mistakes.

Grumpy stood up beside Henry and Regina leaned to him with a plate she had brought with her. "Oh, I made lasagna." Emma knew that her cuisine was delicious, Henry sometimes complained about Emma's lack of culinary art and he usually brought up his other mother.

"What's a secret ingredient? Poison?" Leroy fired back his answer.

It was luck – or maybe disaster – that Emma heard that. She finally came right beside Regina. "Hey!"

Regina turned to her and placed one of her hands on Emma's arm to calm her. It was completely innocent gesture but for people of Storybrooke it was something unexpected and unusual. Snow narrowed her eyes and inhaled to say something but then she closed her mouth and frowned.

"Red pepper flakes. It gives it some kick," Regina replied. Her answer was sassy, smart but still before border of attack. Emma smirked while she was watching Grumpy who was taking plate of lasagna with distrust.

Emma sat next to Regina and took her beer so she could drink. When she made sure that Grumpy was gone, Henry was busy with Archie and Snow wasn't watching them, she looked at Regina.

"Thank you," Regina whispered. It seemed like she was afraid of revealing their secret as well.

"It was nothing. He should have threated you better," Emma said calmly.

"I don't expect them to accept me, Emma."

Emma shrugged. "Well, you should. I accepted you."

Regina sneered treacherously. "But you did that during quite of different circumstances."

Blond rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean _that_. You just have to let people see the real you. You have to stop be afraid they will betray you."

Regina nervously sighed. "I am not ready for this. I think I could take it step by step… for Henry."

Emma nodded and lowered her head, suddenly a little bit sad. There was a small seed of hope that Regina will take her as a family one day, as a partner. And she would not give it up. Former mayor saw her sadness but she couldn't do anything. This was too hard, she had to do it because Emma had to realize that between the two of them can never be a normal relationship.

During evening, Henry moved to talk to Grumpy and Doc; Snow was talking to Red and David; Emma started talking to Archie because Regina ignored her. Now mentioned woman was watching people around her and she knew that she could never belong with them, no matter how hard she would try. They've already considered her as the Evil Queen and this marking will stick with her forever.

Regina stood up, took her black coat and walked out of dinner. Emma saw her and she immediately went after her, following by Archie and Snow's unbelieving looks.

"Regina!"

"Let me go, Emma. This is pointless."

Emma had enough of this thing. She took Regina's elbow and towed her to the corner of yard. She pulled her on a wall and leaned her own body to hers. Then she roughly pressed her lips on Regina's. They instantly started their dance. Passion, love, understanding, desire, acceptance – all those emotions and much more was in their kiss. They wanted to last it forever.

"Is this pointless?" Emma whispered into her lips. "Does it mean nothing to you?"

Regina sighed and leaned to Emma's lips so she could kiss her again. "Yes."

"What?" Emma said and pulled away. She looked into brown eyes with disbelief. "It means nothing to you?"

Brunette sadly shook with her head. "You have to understand that we can never be together. This will never work."

"Why don't you want to try it? At least once? Give some emotions and try it?"

"Because I am afraid!" Regina cried.

Emma placed her palm on Regina's cheek. "You don't have to be. I will be here for you. You will not lose me or Henry. Just try it with me, please."

"This is really hard, Emma."

"It doesn't have to be."

Before Regina could resist again, Emma kissed her. And former mayor felt that she had given it up. She let herself be taken by Emma. Because there was a chance that Emma could be her True Love. She would perfectly fit into this role.

"What the hell are you _doing _here with _my_ daughter?"

They immediately jumped away from each other and looked frightened at Snow who was standing few steps from them, her hands placed on her hips and she was staring at them with distaste, disagreement and disbelief.

"What spell did you put on her?" Snow yelled at Regina, then she came to them, grabbed Emma's elbow in not so gently way and started dragging her away. She was unstoppable, even when Emma tried to snatch away from her.

"Snow! What are you doing?" Emma shouted out and looked desperately at Regina but brunette didn't seem like she was going to help her; in fact, she was glad Snow did that so she could convince Emma that they really shouldn't be together. Her heart was breaking because of it but she couldn't be selfish about Emma, she had to do her best to keep Emma safe – which meant, far away from her.

"David!" Snow roared furiously. The door had been already opened so she didn't have to yell much. While David and almost everyone in the dinner were coming outside, Snow turned to Regina, who was quietly going with them, ready to run away. "What did you do to her?"

"Mary Margaret, she didn't do anything. It was – "

"What happened, Snow?" David asked when he joined to them with customers of Granny's bistro. Ruby and also others frowned when they saw assemble outside. No one doubt about Regina's guilt. Everyone thought that Regina had done something and Snow had saved Emma from her. Only Archie and Henry were sure there was more behind that story.

Snow nodded to Regina, while she was looking at her husband. "Regina."

David seemed confused. "Yes, I know this is Regina." He probably thought that his wife was drunk or that she was so overwhelmed by finding Emma's lover that she was paranoid.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and impatiently shook with her hand that was holding blonde's arm. "No. Regina! She is the person who sleeps with our daughter."

"What?!" Charming yelled. Everyone breathed out and looked at the Evil Queen and the Savior, their eyes were widen and unbelieving.

"I've just seen them," Snow spoke and with corner of her eye she saw her former step-mother, who was trying to secretly sneak out. "Regina, stay here, you presumably cursed her. She didn't realize what she was doing. Undo that spell right now!"

Regina raised her eyebrow and wanted to tell something for her defense. But before she could even inhale, Emma slipped away from her mother, came to Regina, took her hand and smiled at her gently. Then she brought her close to others so she could calmly tell them what was actually happening.

"Mom, dad – this is my girlfriend," Emma said indifferently. "I thought you I would tell you in better way but I have no choice now so – "

"Emma!" Snow interrupted her after she woke up from the shock that cause the vocative that Emma had never used before. "She put some spell on you, we will figure it out and you'll be okay again."

Emma unbelievably snorted. "_Okay again_? So just because I – obviously – like a woman, I am not okay? I know that I'm probably breaking all fairy tale rules now, but this is just how I feel. I have feelings for Regina and she didn't curse me or anything like that."

"You wouldn't even know it, honey."

"Snow! She hasn't used magic for very long time. She's trying to stop with magic. She did magic yesterday when she was, by the way, trying to save us. Well, and today… when she needed to get out of my room before you could find out about us. But that's all."

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Alright, that's your final word?" Emma asked while she was indicating to Henry to come to her. When he did it, she took his hand. Emma didn't wait for Snow's answer, she didn't care about it. If Snow really would want the best for her daughter, she would accept her and not avoiding this subject with some 'she cursed you' shits. "Then we're done here. Good night." Emma turned away.

"Why don't _you_ say something?" Snow spoke to Regina.

Brunette looked at her. "Me? I am not sure I should try. You will always see me as the Evil Queen, no matter what. I tried to make Emma realize that we maybe shouldn't be together but… nothing has ever felt so wrong before. I did not curse her. I would never do that – not to her."

"Satisfied, _mom_? She did answer, could we please go now?"

"No." Snow shook with her head and seemed extremely insecure and resignedly. "I want to apologize, first. If you really think you can believe her…"

"I do," Emma agreed. "And you should give her chance, too."

Snow sighed and came to Emma. She placed her palms on her daughter's cheeks and smiled. "Then I'm sorry. I will try. I believe you."

"And that is enough for now, I get it. So… see you guys later?"

Mary Margaret wanted to say something like 'you're coming with Regina?' or 'you're going to sleepover at Regina's?' but it was quite of obvious.

The Charmings nodded. Other people were still surprised but when Snow decided to believe Regina, they didn't see any problem.

Present folks were watching the Evil Queen and the Savior with their shared son as they were walking away from them to their future with - perhaps finally - unfailing happy ending.


End file.
